


Undisclosed Desires

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Algunas noches, el orden de las cosas cambiaba en el Valiant. Porque, en ciertas ocasiones, en las que ni el Doctor ni el Master intentaban pensar demasiado, parecía que no eran enemigos. [...] En esas noches, era como si hubieran vuelto a su adolescencia, cuando simplemente eran dos amigos que, inocentemente, se habían enamorado el uno del otro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> No beteado. Os agradecería que si encontráis algún error o fallo me lo comentéis.
> 
> El título está tomado de la canción del mismo nombre de Muse, que es una de las canciones más Doctor/Master que he escuchado. ¡Os la recomiendo!

Algunas noches, el orden de las cosas cambiaba en el Valiant. Porque, en ciertas ocasiones, en las que ni el Doctor ni el Master intentaban pensar demasiado, parecía que no eran enemigos. En esas noches, no todo trataba sobre cómo hacer sufrir más al Doctor, sobre cuán bajo podía caer el uno por el otro, sobre quién llevaba el control, sobre cuántas personas habían muerto por la mañana.

En esas noches, era como si hubieran vuelto a su adolescencia, cuando simplemente eran dos amigos que, inocentemente, se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

Sucedía, sin más. Normalmente era el Doctor el que apelaba en primer lugar a algún recuerdo feliz, con la intención de hacer recapacitar al Master y salvarle. Entonces, en vez de responder sarcásticamente y comentar a quién había torturado hacía unas horas, el Master respondía con otra anécdota. Y el Doctor le seguía el juego, enfrascándose en una conversación en la que a veces se hacía presente el dolor y el rencor, pero que ambos, de tácito acuerdo, intentaban arrinconar para quedarse sólo con las buenas memorias.

Ocasionalmente, llegaban los besos y las caricias. Y los dos se sentían adolescentes de nuevo, probando y experimentando, perdidos en el cuerpo del otro. No tenían que fingir, presionar o buscar el control, simplemente se dejaban llevar adonde sintieran la necesidad, sin importar quién dominaba a quién, sólo en sentir placer.

No era hacer el amor. No podía serlo. Ellos follaban, eso era un hecho. Cualquier otra cosa implicaba sentimiento y si había algo que siempre, absolutamente siempre, se negaban a si mismos, era que aún estaban enamorados. Era ya bastante con no poder resistirse, con someterse a sus deseos a pesar de que fuera un loco que estaba arrasando un planeta o tu peor enemigo al que odiabas.

El concepto "amor" era un tabú para ellos. Cuando rememoraban sus tiempos en la academia, jamás mencionaban que habían sido novios. Novios, no amantes o amigos con derecho a roce. Novios. Nunca decían, cuando comentaban alguna noche memorable, que al final siempre se dormían en los brazos del otro tras susurrarle "te quiero".

No, para ellos era como si esos sentimientos, mutuamente correspondidos, no hubieran existido. Además, ¿qué razón había para sacarlo a colación en ese momento? En anteriores regeneraciones también habían acabado juntos en la cama, incluso hablado del pasado, y tampoco lo habían hecho. Que ahora fueran los dos únicos Señores del Tiempo que quedaban en el universo no cambiaba las normas básicas de su "relación". Al menos eso querían creer.

Por eso, al día siguiente, el Doctor se sentía aún más culpable que cuando simplemente era puro sexo. Porque su cerebro le decía que eso no debía pasar, que su cuerpo no tenía que morirse de ganas de que el Master lo tocara ni su corazón debía estremecerse cuando, a través del vínculo telepático, compartían escenas de una juventud en la que no tenían miedo de mezclar el amor con el placer más instintivo, porque lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y se querían.

Ahora, era un lujo que no se podían permitir. El amor no existía para ellos, sólo el odio. Y el sexo era una simple necesidad biológica, nada más.

En el fondo, quizá era verdad y daba igual que fueran los únicos. Quizá era demasiado tarde para ellos. Mejor no pensar en ello e intentar olvidar esas noches: si su plan salía bien y conseguía usar la red Arcángel para vencer al Master, habría una posibilidad de que tuviera que mantenerlo consigo en la TARDIS para evitar que volviera a causar ningún daño. Entonces las cosas cambiarían y quizá todo podría volver a ser como antes.

Porque sabía que ese era el deseo más profundo de ambos, ese deseo amargo que dolía como mil puñaladas y que nunca admitirían.


End file.
